


Symptoms

by HolyTrinity



Series: Symptoms [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyTrinity/pseuds/HolyTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I knew somewhere in my head that I shouldn’t be this crazy about someone I’d just met, ideal boyfriend or not, it shouldn’t be possible, especially for someone in my line of work. Don’t get me started on the whole same species ordeal – something I would later find out wasn’t a problem. But here I was, head over heels for someone I didn’t even know. He knew my real name, but I had no idea what his was. It didn’t bother me though, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symptoms

Jackson’s pov

_“I want you addicted to me.”_

It was supposed to be a simple trip, not even something I needed to worry about. Fly over to Busan, take some official out, and move on to the next.

_“I want you to need me.”_

Everything was fine at first, going along smoothly like it should. I met up with my connection who set me up, gave me an envelope with the first half of my pay, and then was on his way. The order was to take him out quickly, didn’t matter if it was clean – exactly my style. I liked playing with my food, and I tended to make quite the mess I guess, sue me.

_“I need you to need me.”_

It all went downhill when I decided I deserved a little before-the-job drink. It wasn’t like it was my first time killing a guy, not even close. Nor would I even get drunk from one hour in a bar. However, I wasn’t expecting the man I ran into, the man with the gorgeous dark eyes that were as intimidating as they were sexy. Gods he was unbelievably attractive and terrifying. It drew me right in. A dangerous air about him and incisors that promised to leave a mark was my ideal aesthetic. How could I resist? He walked in like he owned the place and the minute our eyes met, I knew I was a goner. He was gonna ruin me, and I wanted it. Oh Gods how I wanted.

_“Tell me you need me.”_

He told me to call him JB. I’d call him anything he wanted as long as he kept giving me the attention I wasn’t so subtly preening for. Having his full attention and scrutiny would most likely terrify any average individual, but I was far above average. At least, that’s what I told myself in the mirror every morning. I liked being vain, and he seemed amused by ego, so everyone was a winner. I offered to buy him a drink and the demure little smile he shot me almost killed me. How could someone so attractive and scary smile like that? Especially in a bar? It was the lazy smile that followed that let me know he wasn’t as innocent as he attempted to be.

_“Tell me you need me more than you need air.”_

I completely forgot the entire reason why I wasn’t in Hong Kong. I forgot that I was here on a mission to kill a man who was most likely unaware that that was my job. I forgot that tonight was the night I planned on killing him. Then again, I told myself, I had plenty of time to kill the geezer. Why not indulge myself for a while? It’s not like I spoil myself often, I deserved this, that’s what I told myself.

_“Tell me you can’t live without me.”_

He was everything and more, JB. He had more muscle than I thought originally, but that didn’t bother me in the least. He was taller than me, but I had more muscle, and I used that to my advantage when I manhandled him into the hotel rented out for me. His voice was a soothing whisper that filled my head, pushing every thought out and putting him as the center, and made all the blood I had in my body rush straight south. That lazy smile he sported the entire time we talked was driving me nuts and it made me even crazier when it found my pulse point. I think at some point I started speaking Chinese. I had no idea if he understood me, but I didn’t care. I just wanted everything, I needed everything.

_“I’m addicted. I’m so fucking addicted.”_

JB found out really fast that I liked when he bit me, and Gods did he leave marks. I couldn’t even remember what my body looked like before his marks spotted it. His nails, although blunt, did some serious damage on my back that would heal in time. At the time, I should’ve realized that he was able to hurt me, something that should’ve been impossible. I also should’ve realized that the fact that every time he touched me, it felt like electricity was flowing through my body. I blamed that on my attraction, and I shouldn’t have. I didn’t take into consideration that he didn’t seem bothered by how easily I was able to get him up the stairs and into my room, almost like a blur. He didn’t bat a lash at the desert eagle pushed into the waistband of my jeans either. I thought the glint in his eye, the sharpness to that lazy smile, was all caused by me. I was right, but not completely.

_“I need you, fuck I-”_

JB seemed to enjoy running his tongue up and down my dick like it was a lollipop purchased for him and him only. One hand was splayed out on my stomach, maintaining a buzz I shouldn’t have felt as he swallowed more and more. I couldn’t think, my mind was entirely blanked out. Most of that was due to the blowjob, but it didn’t help that staying in contact with JB meant a constant electric current flowing inside my body. Considering the fact that his hand was on my stomach and my dick was down his throat, I was getting a lot of contact. It wasn’t enough to fry me, he didn’t want to hurt me. Later I would learn that although the current changed depending on who he touched, everyone felt a shock when he touched them, as long as it was skin on skin, the current would find a way. But at the moment, I didn’t even realize that JB was more like me than anyone else on this planet.

_“Gods yes, who needs air when you’re here? Oh Gods do that again!”_

I had absolutely no control over my body as long as JB maintained contact with it. My body was his to do with what he wanted, and it wasn’t just because of the current flowing through me. When I came, I tried to warn him, really I did, but I was so oversensitive and my mind was so hazy, I couldn’t think right. For some reason, I felt some sort of possessive pride when JB just drank it down, completely unbothered by the fact that I hadn’t warned him. That possessive feeling would only grow as we kept going, his whispered demands only fueling my need to possess him entirely, to make him mine.

_“I can’t live with-fuck! Without you JB, fuck don’t leave me.”_

I knew somewhere in my head that I shouldn’t be this crazy about someone I’d just met, ideal boyfriend or not, it shouldn’t be possible, especially for someone in my line of work. Don’t get me started on the whole same species ordeal – something I would later find out wasn’t a problem. But here I was, head over heels for someone I didn’t even know. He knew my real name, but I had no idea what his was. It didn’t bother me though, not at all. It couldn’t when he was sliding down so nicely on my dick, my name on every whimpered breath he made. I couldn’t find a single fuck as JB centered himself, getting used to my length before proceeding to ride me into the mattress like it was the only thing he knew how to do. And damn could he do it well. JB touched me everywhere, the current that shouldn’t be there keeping me oversensitive and pliant to his every whim. For some reason I felt the need to mark him, I had to return all the marks he’d given me, and besides, he was mine right? It was only right.

The blond gasped when my teeth came in contact with his neck and I bit down, hard. His reaction was both because of what I was doing, and because he could now feel the currents flowing through me, it was going right back into him. The noise he made after that would forever be stored in a part of my brain. I wrapped my hands around JB’s waist, only enhancing the circuit we were making and I was surprised something hadn’t caught fire yet. That’s usually what happened when I lost control, but everything was okay. I had JB and he had me. I was very much aware that this was probably unhealthy, the way I was so quickly absorbing him into everything that I was, already mentally preparing how he’d fit into my life, how he’d take up most of my life, considering him mine when I didn’t even know how old he was. I couldn’t help it, he was mine and I was keeping him. I’d tell him what I did for a living in the morning, no need to lie to my mate about anything. Later on I’d find out that I should’ve been more concerned about what he did for a living.

At some point I had flipped him over, admiring the bite mark I’d left on his neck. JB noticed and tilted his head so I could see it more, and showing his submission to me. That shouldn’t have turned me on as much as it did, but I was so wrapped up in pleasure and JB and how he was mine, that I didn’t really think about it. I wasn’t thinking about much of anything, and the thoughts in my head whirled around together not making much sense. As long as I could fuck JB as hard as I pleased, it didn’t matter. JB made little huffing and whining noises at one point and for some reason I just knew he was close, I felt it. The circuit we were maintaining guaranteed he was just as oversensitive as I was, and I wanted oh so badly to see what he looked like properly fucked out, because I was the one who did it. He was like this because of me.

When I wrapped a hand around his dick, the noise he made was downright filthy, and it was all mine. I may or may not have informed him of such and he made the noise again, his eyes fluttering as he came, my name on his lips. He wasn’t a screamer, but the warmth and the way his lips curved around my name did the job for me. JB looked so blissed out and content I couldn’t even control my orgasm. The thought of pulling out occurred, it really did, but it was completely obliterated by my mind screaming that JB was mine **MINEMINEMINE** and I could do whatever I wanted to him. He didn’t seem to mind, instead making a low humming noise in the back of his throat that was definitely a purr. He disagreed, but one pull on his already overly sensitized dick had him moaning otherwise.

After that, I wrapped JB in my arms, uncaring of if he cuddled or not, he would with me. He grumbled about it sure, but he hadn’t stopped purring, so I didn’t care. I wasn’t even aware people could purr – not that it bothered me because my mate was doing it and that meant he was content, that I was doing something right, so I didn’t question it. Instead, I marveled at the bite mark that showed quite nicely where JB’s neck and shoulder met. JB’s breathing evened out as I held him and pleased me way more than it should’ve that he felt comfortable enough to sleep in my presence. I mean, he had absolutely no idea who I was save for my name, and I’d only told him my first name, so that wasn’t much. He whined whenever I moved too much for his liking, but he would start purring immediately after so he wouldn’t be waking up anytime soon.

I found myself thinking about what he’d want in the morning for breakfast, after he had my dick of course, but that wasn’t the point. I mulled over if I had gotten enough in the envelope to buy another ticket because I’d be damned if I left my mate in Busan while I went to Hong Kong. Someone would find interest in him, JB was gorgeous and people noticed. I’d kill them with my bare hands if they touched him, but I couldn’t do that if there was so much water between us. I shrugged, figuring if push came to shove, I’d fly us there. He hadn’t seemed bothered by everything else, why would my ability to fly freak him out? Naturally, later on I’d learn that he could fly as well and wouldn’t need my help at all to travel, but I didn’t know that yet.

I drifted off thinking about if he’d like the window seat more, and if he’d appreciate the food in Hong Kong because if not, all he had to do was ask and I’d hunt down a Korean barbecue restaurant faster than he’d be able to request it. I should’ve been terrified that I was already considering changing up the apartment I lived in. I had more than enough for a penthouse or whatever he wanted. Being alive for as long as I have, meant a lot of money saved up, and all of it would be his if he asked. He could tell me to jump, my answer would be how high and then I’d go even higher. This was definitely unhealthy, but I was asleep before I could think about it too hard.

When I woke up the next morning, I was on my back, and alone. At first, I instantly panicked because, where the fuck was my mate? However, as I came to my senses, I realized that I was handcuffed to the bed. I looked around, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, and why was I handcuffed to the bed? I didn’t even own handcuffs, so where had they come from? Getting out of them was easy, way too easy, even though they were real handcuffs. With that out of the way, I sat up and looked around. The spot JB had slept in was empty and cold, a slip of paper replacing where his head had been. With a huff and another glance around the room, I picked it up and read its contents, my heart freezing over at what I found.

_Jackson,_

_Leave Korea while you still can. My job was to distract you long enough to extract Mr. Choi from Korea, and my job, is done. Don’t take it too hard, and…there are men who are supposed to arrive if I couldn’t…you have two hours to leave that hotel room or you’re dead._

_-JB_

He had used me. The letter told me that of course, but my connection had confirmed it. He was a contract killer, just like I was, but he hadn’t done his job. Not completely. JB was supposed to kill me, but he didn’t. Not only that, but he had warned me about the next batch of killers, all working for Mr. Choi, who would kill me without remorse. I tried to tell myself over and over that he was just doing his job, he had gotten paid at the end of the day because he slept with me. I didn’t believe myself, I couldn’t make myself believe it.

His codename was Stormbringer, because he was like me, because he had abilities that no human had. He wasn’t from this planet, he was the same as me, and the same fate had found him. I realized then that JB wasn’t supposed to even tell me his real nickname, probably tell me some fake name that didn’t have the same ring to it. I knew that he hadn’t been lying to me when he told me his nickname, I would’ve heard his heart skip a beat with the lie. I knew that every single whispered need in my ear hadn’t been a lie, I would’ve heard it, I would’ve felt it. He wanted me to want him, needed me to. And I did, Gods I did. I couldn’t think straight, having to take a break from my life. I’d returned the money because I hadn’t done my job, and I took a step back.

I had to find him, I needed him. I hadn’t been lying when I’d replied with my answers, and I knew, I knew like I knew he hadn’t been lying, that I meant every word I’d said. Every single possessive thought that had crossed my mind, I meant it. And I had to find him, I had to find my mate and I would do everything in my power to do so. He would be mine, and I’d be damned if anyone touched him in the meantime. JB wanted me, I knew he did. No professional contract killer would warn someone they were supposed to kill that others were coming. No professional contract killer would leave a note after being unable to finish the job. No professional contract killer would be unable to finish the job. JB, Stormbringer, was definitely a professional, and he had done all of that. We had mated that night, whether he wanted that to happen or not, it had, and I was his. Just like he was mine, and I was going to find what belonged to me, and keep him with me.


End file.
